fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Razor
Rai Ikachii, known to most as Razor (Reezaa 剃刀) is a Mage from the guild Fire Bird, and a member of the elite team, Dark Soul. He is an ex associate of the dark guild Black Thorn. He is also the last known survivor of the Ikachii Clan. Razor uses Grim Magic, which has earned him the titles Dark Raper and ' Pale Rider', the later also due to his pale-gray skin. In battle, he mainly employs one of his many scythes he summons through Requip (tho he prefers Harvester), which are augmented with Grim Magic. Sometimes, he will use Chain Magic (also augmented). Appearance In his eighteens, Razor is almost at his peak physical condition. He is rather slim, but has a well toned physique, which is to be expected, as his main form of combat evolves around wielding a scythe. Razor's most noticeable trait, however, is his pale-gray skin, which he gained by using his magic. He also has deep purple eyes and a distinctive scar on his right cheek. It is unknown how he gained it. His hair is black, and is rather messy. He also has a purple braid on the left side of his face. Razor wares a black hooded blouse, with the inside of the hood and the strings being purple. He also wears a neclase with a skull. He rarely wears anything else, but, on special occasions, he will wear a black suit, with a purple bow-tie. And, no matter the situation, he will always have Harvester strapped to his back, wrapped in bandages. Personality Razor is seen to be cold and distant from most people, except his best friends. While he was with Black Thorn, Razor was shown to be rather indifferent of the well being of the guild and it's members, even when the main base is attached. He will only act wen all defenses have fallen, and he literally becomes the last men standing. While calm most of the time, he will snap and threaten people if angered, even if that person is the guild master. He will sometimes make sarcastic remarks about things or people that annoy or enrage him. When confronted with a worthy adversary, he will go all out, and will not stop fighting until one of them (he or the enemy) have fallen. When he thought with Ken, he didn't hold out one bit, and destroyed what was left of Black Thorn headquarters. Also, he will be completely taken off guard when truly unexpected events happen. For example, he was so surprise that Soul Frenzy, his most powerful attack, was blocked (this attack is made of pure soul energy, and it is almost impossible to block) that he left his guard down, thus allowing Ken to defeat him. After being accepted in Fire Bird, Razor will open up to people somewhat. He has been shown to care for his fellow guild mates, tho he never admitted it. He sill makes sarcastic remarks, tho none of them are with bad intention, and most people lath at these remarks. This shows that Razor actually has a sense of humor. Later on, it is revealed that his entire personality was actually a facade, all to hide the fact that he is very lonely, as most people reject him either because of his appearance or his magic. When he was welcomed by every member of Fire Bird with open arms, they literally gave Razor a second chance at life. After those events, although he keeps his usual personality, he will open up fully, actively being a part of the guild. He fells very protective of his fellow guild mates, being ready to go to any lengths to ease any pain they might have. History Nothing is currently known about Razor's past. All that is known about him is that he became an associate of the dark guild Black Thorn two months before the actions in Gates of Akumano. Synopsis Main Storyline= Gates of Akumano |-| Role Play= |-| Storylines= |-| Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Grim Magic Grim Magic is a very powerful type Lost Magic and is classified as Caster Magic. Grim Magic gives Razor control over certain creatures, energies and natural elements associated with Death. Razor can summon a flock of crows (which are known harbingers of death), or control dust and bone (what follows death). He can also control natural elements, like ice (the cold of death). Razor can frieze the environment by touch, or enhance attacks using ice. This ice has special properties, and cannot be melted by ordinary means. The most used ability Razor possesses, however, is the capability to control the energies released by his very soul (after death, the soul is released from the body). He can combine his soul's energy with his Magic Origin, thus modifying his Magic, giving it unique properties. This modified Magic is refereed to as SEM (Soul Enhanced Magic). This SEM is weary malleable, used to create solid constructs, usually giant spectral hands, either extended from the users hand, or as a projection, hovering above his body. Razor, however, uses this to create giant sized versions of his own scythe, which he employs in close-ranged combat. Basic Spells Offensive: *'Harvester Slam': Razor does a few attacks with Harvester (or any other scythe), then jumps in the air. He then uses SEM to create a giant scythe, supported by two giant arms, and proceed to slam that back of the scythe into the ground, creating a crater on impact. The attack will also have the pours of the current equipped scythe. *'Summon: Crows': Razor focuses Grim Magic, then summons a flock of crows at the target. :*'Summon: Frost Crows': Razor summons ice crows, which freeze the surrounding area. They can also freeze weaker enemies. *'Flash Frost': Razor freezes the object/person he is currently touching. *'Bone Forest': Razor channels magic into the earth, sprouting bone spikes around the entire area. *'Bone Blades': Razor creates multiple razor sharp bone knifes, which he lunches at the enemy. *'Reaper Storm': Razor gathers SEM, dust and bone fragments, and creates a powerful tornado, that absorbs and shreds anything it comes in contact with. This spells can also be cast horizontally, sending the tornado at enemies. Supportive: 'Advanced Spells' *'Soul Frenzy': Razor charges SEM in his body, then releases highly concentrated ghost-like projectiles that attack the target's very soul, rendering most people unconscious, while also destroying the surrounding area. Requip Requip: Grim - Razor's unique Requip, which he uses in order to summon a multitude of scythes from a pocket dimension of his own creation. Razor can also turn any scythe into a spear. In addition, he can augment the pour of any scythe with Grim Magic. Known Scythes: *'Harvester': Razor's trademark scythe. When not in use, he always caries it on his back. *'Steel Shredder': As the name suggests, this scythe can cut through steel like paper, making it very versatile in battle. *'Frost Bite': This weapon grants the user ice based attacks. In Razor's case, it enhances his own Ice. *'White Shock': The blade of this scythe is made out of solid light. It can also generates lightning. *'Wind Blade': True to it's name, this scythe can generate compressed wind blades, powerful enough to cut through stone. *'Dark Bringer': This scythe can generate Darkness, exponentially enhancing it's power. *'Bone Blade': This weapon was made via Grim Magic, but Razor liked the design, and decided to keep it. *'Blood Bringer': This scythe can generate blood, which can be used in a multitude of whys. *'Dragon Fang': Razor's most powerful scythe. It has fire-based capabilities. It is said that it can harm a Dragon. Chain Magic Razor commonly uses Chain Magic alongside his Grim Magic. But there are some unique spells specific to this magic. As a side note, Razor's chins are purple and black in color. *'Grapple': Razor creates a chain and raps it around his forearm. He then lunches the grappling hook at the end of the chain at the surface he wants to reach, and pulls himself up or pull objects toward him. Razor can also uses this to grab enemies and throw them around. *'Bind': Razor focuses magic into the earth, sprouting chains beneath the feet of the target, thus binding them. Natural Abilities *'Immense Magical Pour': *'Immense Strength': *'Enhanced Stamina': *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Soul Perception': *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Master Scythemen: ' *'Cold and Calculated Intellect: ' Weapons and Equipment Razor always caries his scythe, Harvester, as it is the weapon he uses most in combat. Also, it is said that it is the only link to his past. Besides that, he has a multitude of scythes he summons using Requip. Gallery Blood Bringer.jpg|Blood Bringer Bone Blade.jpg|Bone Blade Dragon Fang.jpg|Dragon Fang Frost Bite.jpg|Frost Bite Steel Shreader.jpg|Steel Shreader Wind Blade.jpg|Wind Blade White Storm.jpg|White Shock Dark Bringer.jpg|Dark Bringer Trivia *The picture was made at www.rinmarugames.com . *Razor's birthdate, November 2, is the Maexican Day of the Dead. *Razor’s stats are: Category:Onic14 Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Grim Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Chain Magic User